


【锤基】雷三后续脑洞短片

by Hairsuit



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairsuit/pseuds/Hairsuit
Summary: 只是想让他们更亲近些的产物略ooc，新手试水





	【锤基】雷三后续脑洞短片

好久没有拥抱了。  
Thor这样想着走向Loki身边，一边为着兄弟重修旧好而雀跃，一边又怕这个喜欢捅肾的小坏蛋趁自己不注意来一刀当见面礼。  
值得庆幸的是，Loki没有破坏气氛的打算，他坦然的搂住了兄弟的肩，调笑说：“今天既然是你称帝的日子，总不能让你挂彩了再去。”  
“我以为你会带着救世主的徽章替我成为阿斯加德的王。”Thor抚了抚兄弟肩上的徽章，“你知道的，我不想要什么王位。”  
Loki当然知道Thor不稀罕什么王位。虽然曾经两个人都为之渴盼过，但是那年少轻狂早已被太多的失去与伤痕磨平，他们不知道今后阿斯加德还会遇到什么麻烦，他们能做的只有相互依傍，共同为阿斯加德战斗。  
经过三番几次的血战，他们兄弟俩终于有时间感伤一下他们彼此曾为幼稚犯的蠢事，顺便沟通沟通兄弟情谊。不过对于Loki而言，沟通是无用且多余的，他更愿意用实实在在的拥抱表达邪神为数不多的真诚。  
曾经，Loki也是吐露过衷言的。在Thor继承王位前，这个邪神居然说过掏心窝子的话，还提了个孩子气的要求，虽然最后被Thor当成了玩笑话一笑置之。  
但现在，Loki觉得应该表示一下自己的无害，缓解缓解刚刚失去家园的悲伤。他松开Thor，笑眯眯的绿眼睛里闪着真诚，“对了老哥，还记得在继承Odin的王位前我说过的话吗？”  
“记得你那个肉麻的要命的玩笑吗？”奥丁在上，他当然记得那天，自己漂亮的弟弟在火光的映衬下，穿着华服眼神狡黠地向自己示爱索吻，那样子真是像极了传说中诱人的蛇女，一想起来就令人血气上涌。但那是他的弟弟，是恶作剧之神，他宁可相信这句话和弟弟这副诱人的模样只是他们之间又一个恶作剧。  
不过说实话，Loki真是性感的过分，以至于如果给Thor一张美女写真都不一定比被弟弟索吻时硬的快。  
“既然以后就我们俩了，那就给我一个吻吧。”  
操。  
这个小混蛋好死不死不看场合的煽动情绪，虽然没准就是邪神故意的，但Thor确实有点硬的意思了。这次他不会像年少时一样匆匆躲过，而是带着点试探的意味说，“如果你是认真的。”  
邪神犹豫了一下，翻了个白眼后直接把唇贴在了Thor嘴角上。  
Thor又一次被弟弟的恶作剧整懵了，反应过来时，他已经把弟弟压在了门上，于是他的脑子开始飞速转动起来。现在海姆达尔在安抚民众，女武神又喝的酩酊大醉，班纳絮絮叨叨整理脑回路。哦，反正典礼很久之后才会开始，他们有的是大把的时间交流在萨卡星和小时候没交流完的情感。  
Thor最终得出了结论。他调了调角度，含住了弟弟的唇。  
Now，give us a kiss.


End file.
